¿Me Recuerdas?
by Anniih
Summary: Continuación "Un Poco de Tiempo". Estaba feliz, estaba radiante. Arthur salió del coma, no podía esperar más para verlo, para abrazarlo, para besarlo, para decirle que su amor por él se mantenía. Sin embargo sus ilusiones se desaparecieron. Arthur no lo reconoció. *UKxUS; AU*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**Advertencias:** Lemon suave, sin vulgaridad. Universo Alterno.  
**Pareja: **UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.  
**Notas:** Todas pidieron continuación, y fue difícil negarme ante la democracia(?). Espero que les guste ^^

Continuación de "**Un Poco de Tiempo.**"

* * *

**.**

**¿Me Recuerdas?**

**.**

Era el sol de verano. Alfred no tenía intenciones de broncearse, no por lo menos con las advertencias de que el sol en estos días era peligroso. Ya no era como antes, podía oscurecer su piel sin ningún problema, ahora debía aplicarse bloqueador por todas sus zonas expuestas a los rayos ultravioletas. Sin tomar mucho en cuenta eso, era mucho mejor disfrutar y despejarse junto con Francis y unos cuantos de sus amigos más. Le había costado abandonar a Arthur en el hospital, se sentía culpable de alguna manera, ¿qué pasaría si lo llamarían por una urgencia? Gracias al apoyo del francés le dijo que no ocurriría nada malo, que tenía que estar tranquilo y no pensar en esas cosas. Arthur estaría bien, nada malo le iba a suceder.

Su perspectiva de eso cambió al recibir una llamada del hospital mientras se refrescaba bebiendo una gaseosa bien helada, ya había nadado en el mar. Sus ojos se abrieron de modo tremendo, no podía creer con tanta facilidad lo que le comunicaba el médico. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que golpeó su garganta y las aguas de sus ojos aparecieron. Quería llorar, llorar de felicidad, de alegría, entusiasmándose con irse enseguida de la playa. Esto llamó las atenciones de los demás muchachos, preguntando a dónde iba con tanta prisa ordenando sus cosas, colocándose una camiseta.

La respuesta era sencilla.

Arthur había despertado.

Todos se asombraron y fueron enseguida a ordenar y a entrar al coche de Alfred. Éste se encontraba tan emocionado que Francis tomó el control del volante. Realmente estaba muy emocionado, tanto que abrazó a Gilbert diciéndole una y otra vez que su amado británico salió del coma y que siempre mantuvo las esperanzas, que por fin podrían abrazarse, besarse, decirse tantas cosas y recuperar los meses que estuvieron separados. El albino lo felicitó, sin estar del todo contento porque lo asfixiaba.

Era la más grande felicidad que jamás experimentó. Deseaba llegar pronto al hospital, entrar al cuarto y abrazar a Arthur, decirle que lo extrañaba, que se quedaba todos los días esperando que abriera los ojos, a veces hasta tarde, y que faltaba al trabajo sólo para estar con él. Eran ansias, una ilusión hermosa que se iba hacer realidad. Quería lanzarse encima, pero tal vez el mayor se enojaría por lo bruto que era, sin darse cuenta que estaba en recuperación.

El rubio curvó los labios, sin embargo desapareció junto con sus ilusiones cuando entró al cuarto junto con el médico, sin tomarle atención a ciertas de sus advertencias…

Arthur no lo reconoció.

Fue un balde de agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo.

Su pulso se detuvo en ese instante. Debía ser una broma de mal gusto, de esas malditas bromas de Kirkland cuando se enojaba o quería molestarse de verdad. No podía ser cierto, era mentira.

―Tampoco recuerda su nombre ―iba informando el médico―, le hicimos algunas preguntas y no supo responderlas. Lo lamento.

―Pe-Pero, ¿recuperara la memoria, verdad? ―Jones preguntó teniendo la garganta afligida, siendo alejado por el hombre especialista para hablar en silencio. Se estaba asustando.

El hombre le informó que el joven de ojos verdes pudo contestar pocas preguntas, dando a entender que tenía recuerdos borrosos de su pasado, pero no sabía como se llamaba y lo que hacía en un hospital, muchos menos un día antes del accidente. Si tenía esos escasos recuerdos, probablemente recuperaría la memoria durante un meses o un poco más como máximo. Durante esos días debía tener una terapia, y ser paciente, sobre todo paciente con él, no podía saber de golpe quien era y que hacía.

Alfred entendió, pero le dolía que no le reconociera. Así que fue suave en su presentación, le dijo su nombre completo, su edad, donde vivía, que era él de él…era su pareja.

― ¿Qué? ―el británico pestañeó desconcertado totalmente ante la desfachatez de ese individuo que no conocía ni en pelea de perros― Debe ser una broma.

―No es una broma, Arthur. Tú y yo, somos pareja.

―Espera un momento, a ti no te conozco, ¿cómo te voy a creer que eres mi pareja? ¿Qué tal si eres un psicópata que siempre quiso estar conmigo y ahora se aprovecha de mi perdida de memoria?

―No…no haría eso contigo, jamás me aprovecharía de ti, es la verdad. Nosotros somos-

― ¿Gay? ―le adivinó anticipándose, soltando una risa suave y cínica. No le creía nada― Enfermera por favor sáquelo de aquí.

El estadounidense sobresaltó por lo injusto que era. Está bien, perdió la memoria, mas no podía ser posible que no le creyera, ¡decía la verdad! ¡¿Por qué no le creía?! ¡Era sincero con todo su corazón!

La enfermera obedeció pidiendo al menor que se fuera, pero él se resistía.

―Estoy diciendo la verdad ―decía desesperado siendo tomado por el brazo por la enfermera―, somos pareja…

―Fuera. ―el inglés frunció el entrecejo, no quería seguir oyéndolo.

―Joven por favor, salga. ―la señorita trataba de acercarlo a la salida ante su instancia.

― ¡Eres gay, Arthur, los dos lo somos! ¡Nos amamos!

― ¡Fuera! ¡Demonios, mi cabeza! ―exclamó con un dolor punzante en toda el área de su cráneo herido y vendado. Esto hizo parar al americano, colocándose más nervioso, ya que lastimaba sin darse cuenta al mayor.

La enfermera le pidió nuevamente que saliera, porque el paciente necesitaba descansar, no era adecuado recibir estos inoportunos escándalos, le hacían mal.

Alfred comprendió y salió de la habitación. A la a cercanía, Francis le preguntó que sucedió, por qué los dos gritaban. El rubio del rizo le narró todo, y el francés le dio su pésame, pero debía confiar, si Arthur despertó, podrá recordarlo.

Eso ayudó un poco a subirle el ánimo.

.

.

Al día siguiente, lo visitó con más calma. No era bueno alterarlo más, era mejor mantenerlo tranquilo como le ordenó el médico y no esforzarlo a recordar. El dolor de no ser recordado era demasiado fuerte y frustrante. Por lo menos hoy, Kirkland lo recibió un tanto indiferente sin querer escuchar la tontería que era homosexual y ese norteamericano era su pareja.

Jones tuvo que mentirle por su bien. Ayer estaba tan lleno de alegría y de ansias que se equivocó al decir que eran pareja, que en ningún caso le gustaban los hombres, todo era mentira, pero que lo conocía era verdad. Era su mejor amigo.

Arthur no le creyó, mas algo dentro de él le decía que lo conocía, no sabía en donde, no sabía que parte de su vida lo conoció, pero si era así, entonces esa parte de la historia era cierta. De que estaba seguro, que no era gay. Si lo fuera, se sentiría atraído por el menor, lo cual no sucedía, en cambio con las enfermeras sí sucedía.

Alfred surcó los labios, una sonrisa falsa con tal de esconder su molestia de que el mayor mirara a las enfermeras menos a él. Era diferente a su antiguo anglosajón, nunca hacía eso frente a él, nunca miraba hacia el lado, mucho menos a las mujeres, porque era gay, no le gustaban las mujeres, únicamente le gustaba Alfred. Aunque no se descartaba la existencia que los dos se daban el lujo de observar a otros hombres, y eso era normal, no era infidelidad.

Entonces fue despacio contándole de su vida, preguntándole si recordaba horas antes del accidente.

El de estatura menor negó rotundamente. Quizás había algo borroso…distorsionado…sentía que ese día tenía algo importante. No recordaba.

El menor suspiró cansado. Bueno, al menos no discutió con él y le tuvo que mentir. Se preguntaba interiormente por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esta manera. Todo iba tan perfecto aquella noche, si no hubiera ocurrido el accidente, si no le hubiera dicho a Arthur que se fuera al hospital, nada de esto habría sucedido, no estaría siendo un completo desconocido para su amante, que ni siquiera su corazón reaccionaba en recordarlo. Y esa noche hubiera acabado como se tenía planeado, enredándose con las sábanas ante sus cuerpos desnudos, aspirando el calor, la pasión y el amor.

Era su culpa…debió detener a Arthur.

―Oye… ¿qué te pasa? ―el mayor ladeó la cabeza mirando al americano, que de la nada bajó el rostro con tristeza, sentado frente suyo.

―Nada, nada. ―reaccionó limpiándose los ojos, no quería parecer que estuviera llorando. Por una extraña razón el pecho del inglés dio una punzada de preocupación ante el de orbes azules, que no hizo desaparecer con su sonrisa extendida.

En ese momento, el médico entró. Tenía una buena noticia, mañana darían en alta al europeo. Ahora el problema era dónde se quedaría.

Alfred miró a Arthur. Ni lo piense. No se quedaría en la casa de ese desconocido, todavía no estaba seguro si de verdad era su amigo, pareja, mascota o lo que fuera, seguía siendo un desconocido y punto. No se arriesgaría ir, nadie le confirmaba que no le sucedería nada malo. Debía haber otras personas, sus parientes, sus padres, tenía que tenerlos todavía.

―No tienes a nadie en este país, toda tu familia vive en Reino Unido ―le dijo Jones sin ser obstinado ni posesivo, tan sólo era la santa verdad, no dejaría a Arthur en la calle―. Yo puedo cuidarte, te prometo que no te haré nada. Somos amigos.

No importaba cuantas sonrisas le diera, no le creía nada. Pero…, demonios, no tenía a nadie según él, confirmándose por el propio médico. Alfred era el único dispuesto de acogerlo en su casa, no tenía inconvenientes, vivía solo. Solo…bien, eso le daba mala espina.

Miró al techo. No tenía otra opción para no quedarse en la calle. Aceptó.

.

.

Alfred le trajo ropa limpia para que olvidara la del hospital, para nada lo hacía ver apuesto. El mayor preguntó de dónde la había sacado, se le hacía familiar.

―Pues, es la tuya. ―¿y cómo la consiguió? No le digan que vivían juntos, por el amor de Dios, ya era el colmo de sus recuerdos perdidos en qué sabe dónde.

Arthur se cambió de ropa mientras el menor esperaba afuera junto con el galo. Al estar listo, recibió las órdenes médicas de su doctor. No podía alterarse, si tenía dolores de cabeza era por la recuperación, y por sobre todo, que no se estresara. Mantenerse relajado teniendo una vida normal le haría bien, y que su amigo hiciera todo lo posible en ayudarlo.

Saliendo del cuarto, divisó al estadounidense. Se acarició la nuca y fue hacia él con mal gusto.

―Ni creas con que me vaya a ir contigo, te voy a creer. No te tengo confianza, y cualquier cosa que te atrevas hacerme, te golpearé y avisaré a la policía. ―advirtió enserio, muy enserio.

―Esa no es la forma de tratar a alguien que te conoce. ―Francis interrumpió ayudando un poco a Alfred, metido en esta situación tan compleja.

― ¿Y éste quién es? ―preguntó dando indiferencia sin quitar su habla ácida.

― "Éste" tiene un nombre y se llama Francis, un amigo. Y veo que con la memoria borrada tu humor no cambia. ―surcó los labios.

¿Amigo? No era posible que ese sujeto que parecía una mujer con barba fuera su amigo. Pregunta, ¿qué clase de amigos tenía? Uno era gay y le inventaba con que eran pareja, y el otro parecía travesti. Esperaba no recuperar la memoria por su salud mental, no quería llevarse la sorpresa de tener un amigo que se creía el Rey de los calcetines.

Yéndose definitivamente del hospital, Francis llegó hasta el auto del americano. Se despidió y les deseó toda la suerte del mundo, y que el destino no les volviera a jugar una mala pasada, en verdad, ya sería bastante injusto con todo lo que había sufrido el pobre chico.

Primero el inglés observó con cuidado el coche, tenía que estar seguro que no había nada que viniera de un loco. Hasta el momento todo era normal, incluso la conducción. ¿Dónde estaría su casa? La encontraba un poco lejos, bastante lejos, pero era bonita, bien cuidada con diseños que le atraían, sin duda. Recorrió con la verde mirada las cuatro paredes de la sala, se le hacía peculiar, sentía que las imágenes venían a él habiendo un muro que no las dejaba entrar a su mente.

―Aunque no quieras creerlo, también es tu casa. ―mencionó Alfred, curvando una sonrisa pequeña.

― ¿De los dos? Supongo que ―volteó hacia él, fijando directamente en sus ojos―, es una casa de solteros, de amigos.

―Ah…claro, sí, por supuesto ―mentía otra vez. Si le decía que los dos convivían, perdería para siempre al inglés―. ¿Tienes hambre? Te hice una tarta de manzana, pero a tu receta antigua si se puede decir.

Arthur le quedó mirando un momento y se negó a comer, no tenía apetito, pero de seguro lo tendría más tarde. Le agradeció de todas maneras, tal vez no decía mentira, y era su amigo. Eso lo sabría si su memoria volviera a la normalidad.

Se dirigió a su cuarto… ¿Cuál era su cuarto? Veía dos puertas cerradas. Le preguntó al menor, y el chico casi metió la pata con decirle que los dos dormían en la misma cama. Solo había una cama, la que compartían, en la otra habitación no había nada, sólo cosas con más cosas. Ere complicado, uno de los dos debería estar en la habitación correcta. Alfred se arriesgaría, todo por él, todo para que estuviera cómodo. La de la derecha era la habitación de Arthur, la de la izquierda (que tenía cosas) era la suya. Respondiéndole a su pareja con amnesia, éste fue a su cuarto.

Ahora no tenía cama… ¿dónde dormiría, en el suelo? De repente recordó que tenían una cama inflable guardada en el armario de esa habitación. Vaya, y Kirkland decía que era una perdida de dinero en esos días. Cuando recupere la memoria, de lo diría en la cara que estuvo equivocado.

Al pasar la tarde, finalmente el rubio inglés fue por la tarta de manzana regresando a su cuarto. Alfred se mantuvo afuera arreglando el jardín hasta que vio que era el momento de entrar. Se sentía algo solo, era volver cuando el mayor estaba durante los seis meses hospitalizado, totalmente en la soledad. No había ruidos, no había una atmosfera apacible, era un vacío. Ni con tenerlo de regreso cambiaba mucho las cosas. Si tan sólo lo hubiera recordado al despertar, estarían jugando al pillarse y el que ganaba tenía un premio del perdedor.

Exhaló agobiado. Era mejor descansar, mañana tendría que ir a trabajar, ojalá fuera sábado, maldito miércoles.

Entró a su nueva habitación. Ordenó todo para dejar espacio para su cama inflable. Al terminar, la sacó del armario y la preparó listo para acostarse. Apagó la luz teniendo en mente si Arthur necesitaba algo, si fuera así saldría y escucharía sus pasos. De seguro estaba bien, no había de qué preocuparse.

Durmió tranquilo, o eso parecía. Se movía para todas partes, no era la almohada la incómoda, no eran las sábanas que lo abrigaban, no era el sueño en sí, era el británico. Lo tenía en su casa, dado de alta y no podía estar con él. Deseaba verlo dormir, deseaba calmar las ansias de la preocupación si seguía con vida. Todo lo sucedido lo tenían algo paranoico e histérico.

Fue sigilosamente al dormitorio del mayor, abrió la puerta en silencio y la cerró. No veía muy bien, al menos se notaba dónde se encontraba la cama y el cuerpo de su amante. Se dirigió a él y se acostó en el lado despejado, a su lado. Ojalá despertase temprano para que no se diera cuenta de la tontería que hacía.

…

Al amanecer, Arthur abrió lentamente los parpados chocando con los rayos del sol. Era un nuevo día, había dormido genial, tanto que las ganas de levantarse no las poseía. Bueno, no tenía que hacer nada hoy, continuaba con licencia médica hasta recuperar la memoria.

Bostezó y estiró los brazos para luego dar un pequeño giro a su derecha, topándose con el rostro adormecido del norteamericano.

¡¿Qué rayos hacía en su cama?!

Alfred despertó de un saltó por el grito de horror, alardeando sobre quién entró a robar. Nadie entró a robar, ¿qué hacía él en su cama? ¡Quiere una explicación…maldito gay!

El menor trató de tranquilizarlo, no fue su intensión alterarlo de esta forma, sólo quería dormir con él y creyó que se levantaría temprano para que no sucediera esto. ¿Querer dormir con él? ¿Qué costumbres tenía ese americano para dormir con un hombre? Entonces su razonamiento era verdad. Ese chico se aprovechaba de su perdida de memoria para hacerle creer que era homosexual y eran parejas. Debía salir de este lugar, buscar a la policía por intento de abuso sexual.

― ¡No soy un abusador! ―exclamó Jones, persiguiendo al inglés hasta la sala― Me equivoqué, fue un error, lo reconozco. De verdad, nosotros somos amigos, muy unidos, hasta dormimos juntos.

Tenía que estar loco para creer algo así.

―Te lo puedo comprobar ―se armó de valor, le pidió al inglés que no se moviera ni llamara la policía. Si seguía sin creerle, podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana después de ver algunas fotografías de ellos dos juntos, compartiendo como amigos. A simple vista se veía así, como amigos. Además, podía servir para hacerle recordar―. ¿Recuerdas algo?

Arthur observaba detenidamente cada imagen, eran cinco. Aparecían con otras personas, bebiendo, celebrando, una junto con esa tal Francisca…o era Francis, otras en la nieve. Bien, ese chico estadounidense no le mentía, se conocían desde hace mucho, y quizás también son tan amigos que dormían juntos. ¿Eso estaba mal? No, las mujeres hacen eso con sus amigas.

Le creyó. Pidió disculpas por haberlo tratado mal en el hospital y al regresar a casa, su amigo únicamente sentía el deber de cuidarlo y estar preocupado, nada malo había ahí. Fue un desconsiderado, y Alfred sonrió un poco, porque el anterior Arthur también era así. Luego guardó las fotos, lastima que no haya recordado nada. Tal vez debería mostrarle otras fotografía, más intimas, pero… ¿qué pasaría si no recordara nada y lo trataría de enfermo por todas esas imágenes photoshopeadas, montadas, y muy mal montadas para ligárselo?

Era mejor dejar las cosas como iban. El destino se haría cargo de la cabeza británica.

Después de lo ocurrido, Kirkland no tuvo más complicaciones con el menor, tan sólo le pidió que no volviera a meterse a su cama sin su consentimiento, no importaba que tan amigos eran. Debía respetar su espacio. A Alfred le costó aceptar, pero si no quería un bofetón para que enseguida el mayor desapareciera de su vida, no había otra opción con todo el dolor en su pecho.

Los días transcurrían. Arthur tenía terapias una vez a la semana, sin recordar nada. Le recomendaron pastillas si le aparecían dolores tan terribles en su cabeza. No las tomaba, no por el momento, no le pasaba nada de eso, únicamente dolores comunes y corrientes. De repente tenía sueños extraños, escuchaba la voz de un niño que lo llamaba, se le hacía familiar, mas nunca logró verlo, y la mayoría de sus sueños se borraban al instante al despertar. Había imágenes repartidas y confusas, no las entendía. Vio dos "A" y una "F", más allá, sólo eso. No sabía como unirlas a su vida, qué significado tendrían. Las letras las vio varias veces, como si él mismo se viera escribiéndolas por alguna razón.

Esto era tan confuso…

Pasó mes y medio. Era un calvario para el americano vivir con su amante que no lo era por mentirle, verlo cerca suyo, sin poder abrazarlo, sin tomarle la mano, sin deslizar sus dedos por su cara, sin besarlo frenéticamente, no podía hacerle nada. El inglés estaba completamente sumergido que eran amigos, un extraño amigo, pero le caía bien. Claro, al principio fue odioso e insistente, al conocerlo mejor, no era mala persona, todo lo contrario, Alfred era muy amable y preocupado, atento si recordaba algo. Lo último era un tanto paranoico, había que reconocerlo.

No obstante, ese martirio potente en el menor, llegó a su límite. En mes y medio no podía soportarlo. No tenía nada que ver con el sexo, el tema era que…quería que lo recordara, quería que pronunciara su nombre con una linda sonrisa y abrazarlo, nada más que eso. ¿Por qué era tan complicado?

Su corazón y alma se apoderaron de su mente y de su cuerpo. Era de noche. Salió de su habitación y entró a la del europeo sin causar ningún sonido. Se deslizó sutil por encima de la cama donde el de orbes verdes dormía plácido. Éste al sentir movimientos desconocidos abrió los ojos y sobresaltó. Alfred se encontraba encima suyo, con un semblante de lastima que no podía ocultar, sus pupilas se cristalizaban ante la confusión del más grande en edad.

―Yo tuve la culpa por dejarte ir esa noche ―susurraba el estadounidense tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Arthur―…y ahora estaríamos bien.

― ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué tienes planeado…? ―no fruncía el ceño, únicamente mostraba desconcierto al tener al otro rubio sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus sábanas.

―Que me recuerdes, porque ya no puedo aguantar más, Arthur ―tenía un dolor profundo clavado en su corazón, que no se lo podía arrancar, esto le mataba―. Te mentí.

― ¿Qué-Qué me mentiste? ―le preguntó intrigado, y algo dentro de él también le comenzó a lastimar sin comprender, era como si…lo estuvieran compartiendo.

Y ese minuto, Jones le narra la pura y santa verdad. No son amigos, al principio lo fueron, transformándose en una hermosa relación de pareja, que luego se fue desgastando con el tiempo, a lo que enseguida se trató de encender la llama, que se apagó nuevamente.

¿Qué le dijo? ¿Qué tenía una relación con él? ¿Qué le gustaban los hombres?

Eso no podía estar pasando, le mentía para jugar con él, era un demente.

Intentó zafarse, y las manos americanas lo contuvieron ante las suplicas eminentes de volver a recodarlo. ¡No tenía nada que recordar! ¡Todo estaba claro!

Alfred lo besó. La boca de Kirkland se frunció y agarró los brazos del individuo que aseguraba ser su amigo, empujándolo y quitándoselo de encima. Rápidamente y alterado, salió de su cama, poniéndose de pie. Ahora si se encontraba enojado, mucho más que enojado. ¿Qué se creía ese niñato para besarlo? ¡¿Acaso creía que iba a creer en todas esas mentiras?!

―Arthur, escúchame ―el norteamericano gateó sobre la cama, pisando el suelo y levantándose―. No te miento, es la verdad. Tú y yo somos-

― ¡No! ¡Tú y yo, nada! ―explotó apuntándolo con el dedo índice― Te lo advertí, me haces algo y llamaré a la policía.

―No la llames, tan sólo escúchame y después haz lo que quieras. ―suplicó débil, será un momento de palabras y luego podría hacer lo que él quisiera.

Arthur lo pensó y lo miró. No confiaba, pero si decía todo eso, le daría la oportunidad.

―Arthur, somos pareja aunque no deseas creerlo. No estoy jugando contigo, no me estoy aprovechando de tu amnesia inducida. Tienes que recordar. Te quiero, y tú me quieres también-

―Yo no te quiero, no te conozco, y no te creo nada ―ya escuchó suficiente, era lo mismo―. Eres un lunático homosexual, ¡eso eres! ¡Me voy de este lugar!

― ¡¿A dónde vas a ir?! ¡No tienes a nadie! ¡Sólo estoy yo!

― ¡No me quedaré con un homosexual como tú!

― ¡¿Acaso te volviste homofóbico?!

― ¡Sí, si eso quieres saber! ―eso le lastimó al menor, como las garras de un león incrustadas en su órgano de vida.

Ese no era su Arthur, era otra persona. Alguien se apoderó de él y lo usaba en su contra. ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué no podía mirarlo un poco más y responder a sus llamados?

― ¡¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes nada?! ―determinantemente, la garganta le dolía pero eso no importaba. Su paciencia no era infinita― ¡Antes del accidente me llevaste a un hotel, Arthur! ¡A un hotel elegante! ¡Cenamos esa noche, me dijiste que me amabas! ¡Esa noche fue importante, nos estábamos reconciliando!

― ¡Si fuera tan importante como dices, lo recordaría, pero no existe! ―era cierto, si fuera de real importancia ese acontecimiento, lo hubiera recordado al ver las fotos, sin embargo no fue así, porque no existió esa noche, no hubo ninguna cena, no hubo ninguna palabra de amor, no hubo nada. Solamente el americano estaba loco, y debía escapar cuanto antes.

― ¡¿A dónde vas?! ―gritó eufórico cuando el mayor salió de la habitación, entrando a la otra para sacar una mochila, volver a la de antes y guardar sus prendas para no verlo más, abriendo cajones sin detenerse, a toda velocidad― Arthur…no seas así…

―Me voy, cualquier parte es mejor que estar aquí. ―determinó sin tomarse el tiempo de doblar sus pantalones ni chaquetas.

Alfred quedó callado con el nudo en la garganta. Ojalá fuera una horrible pesadilla.

―Bien ―ahora ya le daba igual si se quedaba o no―. Supongo que el destino consiguió separarnos. ―dijo, yéndose a su dormitorio a tirarse sobre la cama inflable.

El británico chasqueó la lengua, tenía un mal deje de esta discusión, pero sabía que algún día llegaría, pues nunca le tuvo confianza a pesar de caer en su inocencia de la amistad.

Abrió otro cajón, sacó sus camisetas, las necesarias, metiendo la mano hasta el fondo. Cuando iba dejando espacio libre, un papel pequeño con la forma de un cuadrado no más de tres centímetros de inmediato le acaparó la atención. Hizo a un lado el bolso, y adentraron sus dígitos tomando una fotografía. La vio, era imposible. Ahí yacían él y Alfred, formando un corazón con sus manos, mientras sonreían de una manera feliz, radiante, emanando algo que no comprendía. Su pecho se presionó. La garganta se le hizo como un bloque de cemento sin poder tragar. Se sentía culpable, ¿de qué? ¿De qué, nuevamente?

¿Eso quería decir que el chico ese no le mentía?

Espera…las letras… Comenzó a recordar las letras de sus sueños. Volteó la pequeña fotografía, y se encontraban allí: _A & A Forever._

Una bomba explotó sobre su cabeza soltando la foto, agarrándose rápidamente el lugar del dolor. Eran punzadas. Era como si un terremoto le sacudiera el cerebro, llegando millones de imágenes, sus recuerdos, aquel niño que se le aparecía era él mismo pidiendo que recordara.

Y en momento, todo se detuvo.

Dejó de sostenerse la cabeza y abrió despacio sus ojos. Se confundió al ver donde se encontraba, y bajó la vista.

― ¿Qué hice? ―los parpados le temblaban, sabía lo que hizo, sabía las cosas horrendas que le dijo a Alfred, a su novio. Cogió la fotografía y la guardó donde siempre la tenía, aunque la noche en el elegante hotel fue la excepción para llevarla consigo mismo, para la suerte. Y como la traía esa noche, el menor debió haberla guardado aquí.

Al levantarse, tambaleó. Aun se encontraba medio aturdido por ese golpe de recuerdos. Ahora debía hablar con Alfred, pedirle perdón por ser tan necio y estúpido al no haberlo reconocido el primer día que despertó. Y si le lanzaba algo, no importa, tenía sus razones por haber estado solo todos estos días.

Caminó lento hacia la puerta de la habitación del menor, tenía nerviosismos, no sabría cómo reaccionaría. Posó la mano en la perilla y la giró abriendo sigilosamente la puerta. Cada rincón de la habitación estaba oscuro, pero logró ver la silueta del estadounidense en esa cama inflable que una vez le dijo que no le serviría de nada, que era una perdida de dinero.

―Alfred ―lo nombró, haciéndolo despertar de su débil sueño―, soy Arthur.

― ¿Tú no te ibas? ―le fue indiferente mientras le daba la espalda.

―No me voy, me quedaré contigo.

Alfred volteó enseguida, sentado y observando al mayor con desconcierto.

―Te recuerdo ―se encogió de hombros y surcó los labios―. Disculpa por todo lo que pasaste y por mis palabras que te hirieron-

El americano lo cortó, rodeándolo con sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, el menor no quería soltarlo, tampoco quería dañarlo con su fuerza, pero era tanta la felicidad de saber que al fin recuperó la memoria, que era imposible pensar en las consecuencias.

Lo abrazó, lo abrazó. Lo extrañó tanto, había sufrido una enorme cantidad que pensaba que se iba a morir y que se quedaría sólo cuando le mencionó que se iría. En el peor momento apareció la luz. ¡Gracias, gracias!

Arthur trataba de entender lo que le decía Alfred entre sollozos, algunas palabras eran claras, otras no. Conoció una parte de sus seis meses perdidos, su novio siempre estuvo a su lado en el hospital, tomando y apretando su mano, rezando (aunque fuera ateo), pidiendo que abriera los ojos, para recuperar los días perdidos y disfrutarlos. Se quedaba día y noche, incluso días completos, madrugando, únicamente para estar a su lado y cuidarlo mejor que una enfermera, para después conseguir su recuperación volviendo a sufrir nuevamente al ser un desconocido.

Kirkland correspondió al abrazo, pidiendo que no llorara más, ya que él también se pondría a derramar lágrimas. Sucedió de todos modos. El rubio de ojos azules se quitó los lentes y trató de secarse el rostro frente a un inglés en la misma situación, ambos soltando pequeñas risillas por lo mujercitas que se veían. Que patético…

Respiraron profundos para calmarse. Tenían las mejillas sonrojadas por el momento de sensibilidad y los ojos todavía con un poco de agua, sin dejar de brillar.

Alfred sonrió y regresó a abrazarlo, porque no lo podía creer. Necesitaba que le pellizcaran, su amante le ayudó en su abdomen. Eso dolió un poquito, siendo suficiente para saber que era real.

―Lo siento. ―le dijo Arthur al alejarlo y posar su frente en la de él.

―No tienes de qué disculparte, también me eché toda la responsabilidad del accidente por haberte dejado ir ―mencionó, y enseguida comenzaron las miradas cómplices pero sin decir nada de su boca, hasta que éste tomó el rumbo―. Hablando de eso…no hemos completado la cena.

― ¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso en este momento? ―frunció el entrecejo, haciendo creer al menor que lo dijo estuvo mal y fuera de escena― De estar tan feliz de recordarte, obviamente que sí.

El chico del rizo pestañeó, siendo su rostro sostenido por las manos mayores, yendo a besarlo.

Entre esos besos, Alfred le sugirió seguirlo a la cama inflable, y todo se detuvo.

―No seas tonto, Alfred ―recriminó el inglés―. Vamos a…nuestra cama.

Fueron besos otra vez, el menor tomando los lados de las mejillas británicas, incrustando sus labios en los de él mientras caminaban a la otra habitación, a la cama, a la cama de los dos. Lo tiró sobre ella luego de morderle el labio inferior. Arthur cayó sentado en la orilla, observando a su amante abalanzarse sobre él, a seguir con el ósculo. Era ferviente y complacido, realmente lo extrañó, tan sólo deseaba abrazarlo y besarlo, no importaba lo demás. Lo amaba, lloraría ahora pero ya lo hizo y tuvo su tiempo junto con él.

Jones le quitó la camiseta de dormir, volviendo a poseer su boca entre jadeos, entre mezclas en su cuello. Se acomodaron un poco más, para que él pudiera darse el recorrido por todo el torso inglés. Primero deslizó su órgano húmedo por el lóbulo, y lo hizo gemir oyendo su nombre. Eso le incitaba a proseguir, a acariciarlo, a posar sus grandes manos masculinas por los cortarnos de su pecho y de su abdomen, ascendiendo y descendiendo, sembrando pequeños besos sonoros entre una amalgama de amarlo y de pertenecerle, de liberar lo que contuvo todos estos infernales meses. Posterior, Arthur le desvistió la misma parte que la suya, hambriento sobre su paladar, murmurando las razones de tenerlo cerca, de que nunca más volvería a dejarlo solo, que nunca más lo haría sufrir de esta manera ni de otra manera. Ningún otro sufrimiento, sea cual sea su origen.

Compartieron abrazos, besos, palabras. En sus esfuerzos se veían la exudación humedecer sus pieles, se rozaban, tenían contacto directo de la unión de sus cuerpos y de su persona. Alfred entreabría la boca mientras sus yemas masajeaban la espalda de Arthur, quien se encontraba encima, manteniendo la pelvis apegada a su la suya. Y sus las largas piernas rodeaban a su inglés.

Penetraba su amor, sus delirios lúcidos, su néctar apasionante, continuando con sus oraciones repetidas pero encantadoras para los oídos del americano, y éste le correspondía.

La noche fue un poco larga, no se mantuvieron entrelazados hasta el amanecer. Se miraron al girar sus cabezas sobre las almohadas, surcando una sonrisa entre los rayos del sol.

Arthur tenía una idea para estar más tiempo con Alfred, no quería volver a lo de antes del accidente, le daría más tiempo de estar juntos todos los días posibles. Usaría su licencia médica, haría creer todavía que no había recuperado la memoria, lo que era falso, no obstante…

Sólo es para estar con él, y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

.

* * *

**N/A: **No quise hacer un lemon de los que suelo hacer comúnmente, y como iba el oneshot, tan bonito, no quería hacerlo a perder. Fui lo más suave en describir más cosas que los simples movimientos sexuales. Al principio iba hacer más cortos, pero…las cosas se alargan por su cuenta(xD). Si no fuera por la fotografía que encontró, Arthur ya se hubiera ido ;O;

Espero que les haya gustado la continuación, di mi esfuerzo, era la segunda idea que fue buena xD

¡Saludos, besos!


End file.
